In modern homes, grout is often used as a construction material to attach tiles and to fill the spaces between the tiles in order to form a watertight surface for places like shower stalls, floors, or kitchen countertops. With use over time, it is common for dirt, soap scum, water stains, or even fungus to build up on the tiles and especially on the grout in between the tile flooring surfaces (or the grout lines).
There are a variety of cleaning brushes commercially available for grout cleaning. However, cleaning the grout lines using currently available brushes typically involves labor intensive scrubbing and brushing in a posture that is uncomfortable to a user including, for example, crouch, prone, leaning, or bending over. These awkward positions, in combination with the muscle strength required to reciprocally and repetitively move the brushes, severely limit a person's ability to clean the grout lines because of his or her limited stamina. Also, these negative traits of conventional grout cleaning activities increase the probability of causing or inducing injuries associated with engaging in such activities.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawing figures.